degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150508020955/@comment-25598148-20150508055715
Well...imo...whether it starts from joke/meme is irrelevant imo. And on that note, I just can't fathom why in the world saying stuff like "die cis scum" and "down with cis", like if you're saying stuff like that, joke/serious or not, the people in question (cis) have all the right to be offended, tbh. (Like, try replacing cis with trans in those statements, granted, I'd never encourage it because it's cruel, and it's quite different because at large, trans is the oppressed side, both ways it's cruel. Theres other ways to combat oppressors than this way.) Like just my opinions, but being cruel just isnt the right way to deal with cruelty. I don't have that much of a say, though, I know, because I've never dealt with measures of being trans and the ways cis people may react...but I still don't see whats good about these "jokes". Maybe that's just me being too much of a softy and hating conflict, but I also hate ppl being mistreated no matter what they are. It's like, saying cisphobia isn't real, or criticizing people who get offended by these "jokes", is like, invalidating how they feel just because trans people suffers more. When that's just messed up honestly, based on labels, we can presume, and either advocate for or grant one as "privledged" based on certain labels, for example cis vs trans, but that doesnt mean they don't suffer, so disregarding that and just saying they're butthurt, or pathetic, etc..saying they equate oppression to hurt feelings, etc. etc., it's all fun and whatever to say that and I guess, rationalize these "jokes" that way, but if anyone is offended by them, who is anyone to judge tbh? we dont know their life so why should anyone presume their feelings are just hurt. Saying cisphobia isn't real, is like saying misandry isn't real (which some ppl do, thats my point), while it may not be as nearly as widespread & at large as it's counterpart (transphobia, in this case), does not invalidate that it happens. We may not see it as often as the other, and we shouldn't see either at any point, tbh, it sucks ppl can be so shitty on either side...just because someone is supposedly "privledged" for being who they are, something they have no control over, does not invalidate their feelings and suffering that may come to them because of this (no matter how small it occurs), or whatever, really. To equate suffering to "hurt feelings" and a joke, not real, to a group just because it doesn't happen at large, or suffering of x group occurs more, is more prevalant, is just wrong, and pretted messed up imo =/ (i dont mean to seem attacking anyone if it feels or seems that way. this is just a topic i've had a lot of opinions on. personally, on several occasions i have been told to kms because i am "cis", and while it doesnt level up to the opressions and suffering trans meet, im not even saying this is the height that cisphobia takes, its just my experiences...im not implying my suffering is grand, should be focused on, etc. but i do have strong opinions on cisphobia and whatnot b/c of these occurences (plus, of course everyone should know these thing have effect on me, given everyone knows how depressed i am, so why is it ok to say that tbh?), and telling someone to kill themselves for being "cis", when they've done nothing to you, never oppressed any of the opposite from them, etc., i think you can legitimatly staple "phobia" to the back of that, without it being this big "joke". its not even discussion im even into anymore because of how problematic ppl can be, and its too serious too take the strain on my mind/heart, so i dont know what goes on within communities anymore, these topic and feminism is such a turn off tbh, but just felt like sharin opinion ig)